14th Captain
by Di Fare
Summary: Ada seorang kaptenlagi? Ichigo pun keheranan..
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah saat dimana Ichigo dkk berteman baik dengan penghuni Soul Society dan tinggal sementara di Soul Society…

Oh ya, di sini kata 'kapten' menggunakan 'captain' bukan 'taichou'…

**Chapter 1**

"_Apa!"_

"_Dia akan kembali?"_

"_Wah… Berarti tugasnya sukses ya.. Padahal hollow yang dia hadapi kan termasuk tingkat yang sulit ya.."_

"_Wah… Semua para murid akademi pasti ingin melihat dia ya.."_

Yah..Itulah kata – kata yang 2 hari ini Ichigo Kurosaki selalu dengar. "Oy, Rukia.. "Dia" itu siapa sih? Kedengarannya hebat ya.."

"Hah? Oh…Kamu tidak tahu ya…Dasar penghuni baru..! "Dia"yang dimaksud tuh…"

'Oyy…RUKIA! ICHIGO! Kalian dipanggil si mata sipit !" Yak, belum selesai Rukia bicara, Ishida telah datang..

"Äpa? Mata sipit? Oooh… Si Ichimaru itu? Buat apa sih dia manggil – manggil?" Ichigo bertanya denan malas – malasan.

"Mana kutahu.."Ishida pun menjawab dengan tak niat.

"Sudahlah, kamu saja yang datang, aku malas ketemu dia.." Rukia dengan tampang tak suka menjawab dan melenggang pergi.

"Hoi..! Enak saja seenaknya pergi! Huh, Ishida, gara – gara kamu, aku ga tau deh siapa "Dia" itu.." Ichigo merenggut kesal.

'Hah? "Dia" siapa?"

"Aaahh…Sudahlah.." Ichigo pun pergi menuju tempat Ichimaru di divisi 3..Dan tinggalah seorang Ishida Uryuu yang tidak tahu apa – apa.. "Ya sudah..Ke tempat Inoue ah.."

Di Divisi 3..

Ichigo sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sang kapten divisi 3, Ichimaru Gin.

"Oii, ada apa manggil- manggil?"

"Ho, Ichigo, kau masih saja tak sopan..Dan, ahh..mana Rukia?"

"Aku tak tahu dia di mana dia, lagipula apa urusanku? Sudahlah, cepat katakan tujuanmu..!" Ichigo bertanya dengan malas-malasan. Dia sebal juga melihat senyum yang selalu terpasang di wajah Ichimaru. 'menyebalkan!' Begitu kata yang selalu Rukia ucapkan tentang senyum itu..

"Dan, kau tetap orang yang tak sabaran.. Oke, aku memanggilmu untuk tujuan yang mungkin sudah kau dengar akhir – akhir ini.Tentang 'dia'…"

"Ah..Kenapa semua orang membicarakan 'dia'.. Terus terang, aku tak tahu siapa 'dia'!"

"Hoo..Jadi kau tak tahu siapa 'dia'?"

"Hentikan senyummu yang menyebalkan itu.. Dan cukup katakan siapa 'dia'itu!"

"Oke, oke.. Akan kuberi tahu.."

Pembicaraan mereka tiba – tiba terpotong oleh suara "Duk..Duk..Duk..! Brak..!"

"Captain Ichimaru! Anda dipanggil oleh Captain Hitsugaya !" Tampak sosok seorang shinigami berambut kuning dan memakai lambang wakil captain..

"Huh..Pasti lagi – lagi masalah..Oke, Ichigo, sayang sekali pembicaraan kita terputus sampai di sini.."setelah berkata seperti itu, Ichimaru pun pergi..

"Hoi, kau belum katakan siapa 'dia'.!" Ichigo berteriak sekeras – kerasnya..namun, sekeras apapun, Ichimaru sudah pergi terlalu jauh..

'_Huh..Sudah 2 kali aku gagal mengetahui siapa 'dia'.. Apakah 'dia' itu seorang yang hebat seperti Yuichiro-san si "God of Flash"? Atau..'_

DUK..DUK..DUK..PLANG! "Oy, Ichigo.. ! Apa yang kau bengongkan?" Ichigo yang terlempar akibat pukulan orang berambut merah itu pun sudah siap dengan pukulan balasan..

"Abarai Renji..! Lagi – lagi kau mencari masalah..! Huh, sudahlah, percuma ribut denganmu..Toh,aku tetap tak akan tahu siapa 'dia'itu.." gumam Ihigo yang agak tak connect..

" 'dia'? Apakah 'dia'yang selama ini selalu dibicarakan?"Renji bertanya.

Ichigo pun mengangguk.

"Oohh.. Jadi kau belum tahu ya.."Tanya Renji lagi dengan tampang mengejek.

"Sudahlah, tampangmu itu membuat mood-ku menjadi semakin jelek.."Ihcigo pun bersiap – siap pergi.

"Apakh kau mau tahu siapa 'dia'itu?"

Ichigo pun berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Huh, baiklah..Akan kuberi tahu.." "Dia itu adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bahkan Genryuusai hormati.."

"Genryuusai? Si kakek tua itu?"

"Yup.. kemampuan 'dia' sebagai seorang shinigami bahkan mungkin jauh lebih hebat daripada Captain Byakuya.."

"Hah? Apakah sebegitu hebatnya laki – laki itu?"

"Laki – laki? Bukan! 'dia'itu adalah seorang wanita!"

"Apa? Wanita? Kenapa setiap wanita hebat ya? Yuichiro-san juga wanita kan?"

"ya.. Begitulah.. 'dia'dalam usia semuda itu sudah meraih posisi captain..bahkan, aku saja sampai iri.."

"Muda? Captain?" Ichigo makin bingung dibuatnya..

"Ya, 'dia' sama seperti Captain Hitsugaya, sang jenius..Dan hal yang pasti tak kau ketahui, 'dia' adalah captain dari divisi ke-14 yang misterius.. Karena divisi itu hanya diketahui oleh Genryuusai, bahkan misi – misinya dan anggota-anggotanya bahkan hanya diketahui sedikit olehku.."

"Hah?"

"Yah..Besok kau pasti akan melihatnya..Karena besok adalah hari kedatangannya setelah 6 bulan bertugas.." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Abarai pun pergi..

'_Hmm.. Seorang wanita? Captain? Divisi 14? Sejenius dengan si kontet? Huh, aku jadi ingin melihat tampangnya..'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yah.. Mungkin di chapter 2 ini masih belum memasuki cerita yang benar-benar utama, so just enjoy it..Ok?**

Ichigo yang lagi mencari Rukia sedang berjalan-jalan ketika tiba-tiba muncul suara khas yang sangat keras yang sangat dikenlanya…

"HOI…III! ICHIGO..OO!" teriak seorang shinigami botak dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Cih.. Dasar edan orang ini…' Ichigo pun mulai berjalan mendekati shinigami itu..

"Apa kau gila, Ikkaku? Kau mengancam kehidupan gendang telingaku tau !" omel Ichigo sambil menutup telinganya.

"Hehehe.. Kagum dengan kehebatan suaraku ya!" Cetus Ikkaku sambil tertawa lebar.

"Cih..Kehebatan apanya! Lagipula, apa yau kau lakukan di sini? Memegang sapu segala lagi! Turun pangkat ya.." Ejek Ichigo dengan seringai lebar yang memang sedang melihat Ikkaku memegang sapu.

"Ehem.. Sepertinya kau yang perlu ditanya deh.. Ini kan halaman divisi 11, sudah sepantasnya aku di sini donk.. Dan aku memegang sapu.. BUKAN KARENA TURUN PANGKAT TAU!" Ikkaku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sehingga gendang telinga Ichigo, yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan harus kembali sekarat lagi..

"Ini karena aku menyenggol kue vice captainYachiru sampai jatuh.. Dia langsung marah dan huh.. Disuruh menyapu halaman seluas ini…" Urai Ikkaku sambil mengeluh.

Ichigo pun menengok sekelilingnya. Ada gedung putih bertuliskan + – (11)..Dan ada si Ayasegawa yang lagi melihat kaca dan bergumam.."Cantiknya.." !

"Oh..Ini di divisi 11 ya..?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tampang ehem.. blo'on!

"Tentu saja bodoh! Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?Hmm..Mau bertanding dengan captainku lagi?" goda ikkaku.

"Huh..No way! Ga mungkin banget!" Jawab Ichigo ketus. 'Bertanding dengan badak _gomen_, Kenpachi! immortal berambut jarum pentul itu lagi? Terima kasih banyak deh..Males banget..' pikir Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ikkaku bertanya lagi.

"Hmm.. Aku sedang mencari Rukia." Jawab Ichigo.

"Oohh.. Aku tak melihat dia di sekitar sini.. Mungkin dia dipanggil Captain Kuchiki untuk acara penyambutan." Ikkaku menjawab malas.

"Acara penyambutan?" Ichigo mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Iya, untuk nyambut divisi 14." Ujar Ikkaku.

"Eh..?" Ichigo jadi teringat kembali dengan cerita divisi itu, dan terutama, captainnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu, Ichi.." Ikkaku bertanya heran melihat ampang Ichigo yang kebingungan.

"Memang aku ga tau" Ichigo menjawab enteng.. 'Huh, bahkan si botak ini tau, kenapa cuma aku yang ga tau ya..Cih.."Ichigo berpikir kesal.

"HAH! Dasar, benar – benar penghuni baru.. Masa hal seperti ini saja ga tau.." Ikkaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei..Hei..Enak saja..Aku kan benar-benar ga tau..Sejak tadi, semua orang membicarakannya.. memangnya apa sih spesialnya divisi 14 itu?" Ichigo bertanya kesal.

"Eit..Kau tidak tahu, tapi berani ngomong..! Begini ya, penghuni baru.. Divisi 14 tuh kumpulan shinigami – shinigami pilihan.." Ikkaku menerangkan dengan serius.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, tiap divisi terdiri dari banyak shinigami kan? Nah, kalau divisi 14 tuh isinya hanya 5 shinigami, termasuk captain dan vice captain!" Ikkaku penuh semangat melanjutkan..

"Apa? Berarti, dikurangi captain dan vice captain, anggotanya cuma 3 orang? Payah banget donk.." tukas Ichigo.

"Huh..Sok tahu! Sudah kubilang, mereka adalah shinigami pilihan. Mereka adalah pilihan yang hanya spesialisasinya untuk perang! Anggota – anggotanya pilihan langsung dari sang captain dan captain Yamamoto! Hm..Semua shinigami pasti mengimpikan ingin masuk ke divisi itu..Termasuk aku! Kalau masuk sana,pasti aku akan langsung dihormati!" jelas Ikkaku sambil sedikit mengkhayal.

"What? Jadi…" Ichigo jadi bingung mau berkata apa.

"Tapi, untuk masuk saja, pertama – tama harus mengikuti tes masuk yang susahnya selangit itu.. Aku gagal saat tes itu..Sialan!" Ikkaku jadi ingat pengalaman menyebalkannya waktu itu.

"Apa? Kau gagal..? Hahaha.. memangnya tesnya seperti apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang tentunya, sambil tertawa lebar.

"Heh..Kalau ga tau apa-apa,diam dulu deh..Pertama..Kau harus bertemu dulu dengan Capatin Hitsugaya.. Lalu…"Belum selesai Ikkaku berkata, Ichigo sudah memotong, "Eit..Kenapa sama si cebol itu?"

"Jangan motong dulu! Nah, hal itu juga mengherankan..Ga ada yang tau kenapa harus dengan Captain Hitsugaya.. Gosipnya sih.. Captain Kurenai masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Captain Hitsugaya.. Aah, sudahlah.. Kau mau mendengar kelanjutannya tidak?" Ikkaku bertanya ketus.

Namun, Ichigo langsung memotong cepat, "Eeh..Captain Kurenai? Siapa dia?"

"Haah..nama Captain divisi 14 pun kamu tak tahu?"Tanya Ikkaku dengan nada sangaa..at mengejek.

Muka Ichigo langsung memerah dan di segera berteriak, "Aah..Sudahlah..ga jadi deh..cepat lanjutkan..!"

"Yah.. Waktu itu, setelah menghadap Captain Hitsugaya dan mengutarakan keinginan untuk bergabung dengan divisi 14, dia berkata bahwa aku harus menghadapi sebuah tes.."urai Ikkaku.

"Hm..Tes apa itu?"

"Sebuah tes yang sangat gila..Sampai sekarang saja, aku masih ngeri mengingatnya.." kata Ikkaku dengan tampang seram.

"Wah.. kau disuruh apa?"Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Aku..Aku.."

"Aku apa..?"

"Aku disuruh untuk..untuk.."

"Iih.. Untuk apa?"

Untuk..Untuk mengambil.."

"Mengambil apa?"

"Mengambil… Mengambil… Aaaaah..Ga jadi ah…Mukamu serius banget sih…" Ikkaku langsung menukas dengan santai sambil menunjuk muka Ichigo dan menyentilnya

"CIH…..!" Ichigo merasa mukanya sudah seperti kepiting yang digoreng, dimasak, terus direbus lalu dicampur saos tomat..Merah..h banget…'Dikerjain sama botak kinclong ini..Grr…"

"Eit..Tunggu..Aku ga bercanda loh..Memang tes yang diberikan itu sanga..at susah..Hanya saja, bagi kita yang pernah mengikuti tes itu, pantang memberi tahu orang lain.. Begitu kata Captain Hitsugaya.." Ikkaku menjelaskan lagi.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan 5 anggota itu? Ko mereka bisa terpilih..? Dan kenapa para captain divisi sekarang tak masuk divisi 14?" Ichigo bertanya lagi.

"Oh..Ok, satu-satu dink! Aku mulai dari 5 anggota itu… yang pertama.. Namanya adalah Ra.." belum selesai Ikkaku berkata, tiba2 ada suara yang sangat melengking dan bisa menusuk – nusuk gelindang telinga tiap orang yang mendengarnya "IKKAKUU..UUNN!" terlihat sosok seorang shinigami kecil berambut pink dan mengenakan lambang vice captain di tangannya.. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum mengganti kueku!"

"Loh..Bukankah sebagai gantinya, aku disuruh menyapu halaman?" Ikkaku bertanya heran pada shinigami yang pangkatnya satu lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu…

"Hmm…Oh iya…Hehehe.." Muka vice captain Yachiru yang tadinya cemberut sekarang menjadi tertawa.

"Huu..memangnya, ada apa?" Ikkaku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap vice captainnya ini..

"Oh iya..Kamu dipanggil Ken-chan!" Yachiru berkata riang sambil menyebitkan nama kesayangan captainnya itu..

"Eh? Dipanggil Captain? Ada apa ya? Ya sudahlah.. Oh iya, hoi Ichigo..! Aku pergi duluan ya.." lalu secepat kilat shinigami botak dan berambut pink itu pun pergi dari hadapan Ichigo..

"HEI! Ikkaku! Kau belum selesai menjelaskan.." Ichigo berhenti berkata karena percuma..Ikkaku takkan bisa mendengarnya..

"Huuh! Kenapa semua orang selalu memotong pembicaraannya?" Ichigo pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.. Menuju divisi 6.. Dimana Rukia mungkin berada, Dan dimana ia mungkin mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan tentang divisi 14..


	3. Chapter 3

The previous chapter (chapter 2) was really bad for me..;( , so just enjoy this chapter 3..

"Hwaa.."Ichigo menguap...Dia ngantuk sekali…Dan terutama, cape..e sekali..'Huu..uh, sudah muter-muter, ga ketemu juga tentang divisi 14 itu..' Ichigo memang dari tadi berjalan...nnn terus, dan sekarang, dia lagi ada di sekitar divisi 6 untuk menemui Rukia yang memang sudah menjadi tujuannya dari tadi…

Tiba-tiba dia termenung dan berpikir tentang sesuatu yang aneh dan baru dia sadari, 'Eh, Renji bilang, divisi 14 itu misterius, tapi Ikkaku kok bisa menjelaskannya panjang lebar seakan tahu segalanya..Hmm..Apa artinya ini?Hmm… Berarti..Berarti..Mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang….BERBOHONG! GRR..! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBOHONGI TUAN ICHIGO KUROSAKI YANG TERHORMAT INI? Hmmmmmm...' Ichigo berpikir keras dan mengingat-ingat kelakuan Renji dan Ikkaku padanya selama ini..Hmm..Sama – sama ngeselin! Aa.. Berarti kemungkinan keduanya berbohong sangat BESAR ya..

Ichigo masih berpikir ketika ada seorang shinigami yang memanggilnya, "ICHIGO..O!" Ichigo tak mengenalnya..Namun, dia mengingat Rukia berkata bahwa sekarang dia memang terkenal di antara para shinigami..sejak dia jadi penyelundup untuk membebaskan Rukia, dia jadi terkena..al sekali.. "Hosh..Hosh..Ng, ini..Ada sebuah surat untukmu.." Shinigami itu menyerahkan sebuah perkamen dan langsung melesat pergi tanpa sempat ditanya Ichigo tentang siapa pengirim surat itu..'Aneh..'

'Ng..Siapa ya..' Ichigo membuka perkamen itu dan membaca tulisannya..:

_To : **STUPID** orange shinigami _

_Hoi! To the point ya.. Apa kau sudah menyadarinya..? Hehehe..kalo belom, begini ya I C H I G O K U R O S A K I-kun cayanQ (hehe..)…Karena aku kasihan melihat wajah mupeng mu yang sangat..sangat 'pengen tahu' sampai membuat aku ingin tertawa sampai mati itu so, pengakuan dosa nih..Begini ya..(ehem..ehem..), hari ini adalah hari April Mop dalam kamusku, dan sialannya aku tak menemukan sasaran seorang pun sejak pagi ! namun tiba-tiba sasaran empuk (yaitu kau!) lewat dan menanyakan tentang divisi 14 dan aku pikir itulah kesempatanku, jadi.. Hehehe..Aku MEMBOHONGIMU…! aku pura-pura sok tahu tentang divisi 14 itu..Hahaha..(senang rasanya melihat tampang seriusmu waktu mendengarkan ceritaku tadi..)Dan kau benar-benar tertipu! Hah..April Mop terbaik selama hidpuku…! Eit..tapi, aku tahu dengan temperamenmu yang sangat super duper jelek itu, kau pasti akan marah, jadi as a present for you, ku beri tahu, ga semua ceritaku itu bohong! Yang tentang hubungan captain divisi 14 dengan Captain Hitsugaya kemungkinan benar, karena rumornya sudah berkembang..(tanyalah pada shinigami lain!)..Dan nama captain Kurenai juga kenyataan!( Karena pernah ada seorang shinigami yang membocorkannya..)_

_Sincerely, _

_The coolest 11th division shinigami..(You-Know-Who) Ok..Jujur aja..Ini dari Ikkaku.._

Ichigo memandangi kertas itu dengan tampang yang tak jelas ; marah, kesal, malu, sebal.. semua bercampur jadi satu..Namun, tentu saja MARAH dan KESAL jadi nomor satu.. "IIIKKKKKAKKKKUUU…UUUU! DASAR IKAN CUPANG BOTAK! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!" Ichigo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai (ehem..) menimbulkan sedikit keributan massal di Soul Society yang tenang itu..

Di lain tempat, yaitu di divisi 11..

Dua orang shinigami sedang duduk tenang sambil bermain chess..

"Ng? Suara siapa yang berteriak itu? Seperti suara Ichigo.." Zaraki Kenpachi, sang captain divisi 11 yang sedang menyeruput the hijaunya bertanya heran..

"hah..Sudahlah captain..Cuekin saja.. Dia pasti lagi kumat gilanya.. kita lanjutkan saja permainan chess kita ini.. Udah mau skak mat nih..Hehe..And sekarang giliran captain" Sang shinigami botak yang bernama Ikkaku itu menjawab tenang sambil tersenyum, entah karena mau menang atau sebagai rasa kepuasan mendengar teriakan itu..

"Huh..Sialan kau.." Zaraki Kenpachi pun menggerutu kesal sambil mulai kembali memajukan pion caturnya..

Ok..This is the end for chapter 3..(Is it very short? I think the previous chapter was too long..So, _shorter is better_..?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry 4 d long update…**

**I once read chapter 1 until 3 (long time ago)…and I realized that they were soooo bad…(….At first, I decided to stop this story..)…but, now…**

**Here is chapter 4… I knew there will be many mistakes, but I hope you can enjoy it… **

"Argh… sialan… kayanya akhir2 ini gue ditipu mulu deh…da gitu, cuma dapet info dikit lagi tentang tu divisi 14… ah…. Sial…sial… mana lagi ni si rukia? Pas ga dicariin, ketemu mulu..pas kalo lagi dicariin, susah banget nyariinnya…" gumam Ichigo sambil teruuuss muter muter di divisi 6 buat nyari sohibnya itu...

…15 menit kemudian…

Ichigo yang masih pantang menyerah buat nyari Rukia akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika melihat sosok shinigami itu sedang berbicara dengan salah satu shinigami cewe divisi 6 yang Ichigo kurang kenal…

Ichigo langsung bergegas menuju tempat Rukia, namun ketika jarak mereka kurang lebih tinggal 2 meter, Ichigo berhenti karena melihat ekspresi serius kedua shinigami itu dan memutuskan untuk mendengar apa yang sedang diperbincangkan kedua shinigami wanita itu…

"Ya, Kuchiki… Kami akan sesegera mungkin mempersiapkannya…" ujar shinigami yang Ichigo kurang kenal itu.

"Terima kasih. Barang yang diminta Kak….eh, maksudku Captain Kuchiki memang agak langka, aku juga heran mendengar ia meminta untuk mempersiapkan barang itu untuk upacara penyambutan" kata Rukia.

"Hm… Saya juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Captain ketika meminta benda ini… Tapi, yah… Saya akan berusaha sebaiknya untuk memenuhi permintaan Captain. Apa ada yang lain lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya shinigami itu.

"Um…spertinya tidak…itu saja.." jawab Rukia

"Baik, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" ketika melihat shinigami itu bersiap2 untuk pergi, Rukia segera menahan tangannya dan dengan cepat berkata, "Ingat… jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang hal ini… bahkan seorang Captain sekalipun, kecuali Captain Yamamoto dan Captain Hitsugaya…"

"Baik!" ujar shingami itu dengan tegas dan ia pun langsung melesat pergi untuk menunaikan tugasnya, diiringi dengan tatapan Rukia yang terus mengamati arah perginya.

Ketika menyadari sang shinigami sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Rukia langsung menghela napas, membalikkan badan dan berujar, "Hoi, penguping… Tak usah sembunyi lagi… Cepat keluar!" sambil menuju ke arah Ichigo yang sedang berdiri termangu, terheran heran menyadari bahwa ia sudah ketahuan.

"Eh..eh…eh…Rukia…aku tak bermaksud mencuri dengat pembicaraanmu tadi…aku tak sengaja lewat…lalu aku melihat kamu sedang berbi……" Ichigo tak dapat menyelesaikan omongannya ketika merasakan jari Rukia di bibirnya…

"Sst…Ya,ya,ya… aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu kok…" tukas Rukia seraya menurunkan jarinya..

"Mmm…Hahaha….kau memang teman yang baik, Rukia" kata Ichigo sambil tertawa untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah nge-blush gara2 perlakuan Rukia barusan…

"Yang pasti… Jangan bocorkan apa yang kau dengar tadi ke siapapun juga…bener bener rahasia…okey?" kata Rukia dengan ekspresi full-serius.

Melihat muka temannya itu, Ichigo pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan bertanya, "memangnya apaan sih yg diminta kakakmu itu??"

"SSTT!! Sudahlah…kalo da waktunya,kau pasti tau koq…liat aja pas upacara penyambutannya nanti…" jawab Rukia cepat.

"Emank kapan si captain ke-14 ini bakal dtg?" Ichigo bertanya lagi.

"Hm…Ga tau juga si…Yang pasti sebentar lagi…" jawab Rukia sambil termenung sebentar lalu tiba2 dia sadar akan sesuatu dan langsung berkata dengan sangat KenCang, "Ehhhh???? Dari mana kau tahu tentang captain ke 14????"

"HAhahaa…jangan remehkan kemampuanku…Ya iyalah bisa tau,semua orang lagi membicarakan hal ini terus menerus di soul society!" ujar Ichigo.

"….Ooh…." itu doank kata yang bisa Rukia ucapkan mengingat memang kedatangan 'orang itu' memang lagi jadi hot gossip di sini..

"Tapi,aku belom tau jelas siapa Captain ini…Kau pasti tahu,Rukia! Ayo beri tahu aku!" Ichigo akhirnya menanyakan hal yg bikin dia penasaran dari tadi…

Rukia menggaruk garuk kepalanya sambil menghela napas,"Aahhh….itu bukan kapasitasku untuk menjelaskan siapa dia…lagipula aku harus segera jembali ke tempat kakak untuk melapor sesegera mungkin… Lebih baik kau ke tempat Captain Hitsugaya saja, dia yang paling cocok buat jelasin tentang 'orang ini' apalagi ke otak lemotmu itu!" ukar Rukia sambil berseringai lebar.

"Iihh….Ke tempat Captain cebol itu? Ahh…males banget…Lagipula kayanya aku dilempar ke sana sini mulu dari tadi…sekarang musti ke tempat dia lagi…Apa kau ga bisa melapor nanti saja ke kakakmu?" kata Ichigo sambil pasang tampang sesemelas mungkin.

"Huahaha…kau tahu itu ga mungkin.. Duh,sudah waktunya…Oke d…Yang bisa kukatakan sekarang cuma selamat berjuang ya,tuan kurosaki! Ciao!" ujar Rukia dengan semangat dan 1 detik kemudian, Ichigo hanya bisa melihat shinigami ini sudah berlalu pergi ke tempat sang Captain divisi 6, meninggalkan dia sendiri LAGI…

"Haahh…nasib..nasib…dan…Duh, di mana lagi lokasi divisi 10?"

Ichigo pun kembali ke perjalanannya semula,mencari tahu siapa Captain ke 14….Namun kali ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat kediaman sang Captain yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dan merupakan yang termuda dari seluruh Captain di Soul Society ini…..

**That's the end for this chapter… Hope u like it! **


End file.
